


Food Science

by oper_1895



Series: Being (Consentingly, Happily, Sexily) Mean to Tony [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage Furniture, Collars, Consensual Experiments, Dental Gag, Facials, Food, Forced Tasting, Gags, Imobilization, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Sadism, Stocks, Tongue Bondage, hot peppers, stress positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: “Don’t forget this was your idea,” Steve offered, because Tony was fun to tease, particularly when he couldn’t really respond. “And I quote ‘It’s kinda fun when you guys make me a drooling mess. We should do some tests sometime to figure out what works best.’“(These fics don't need to be read in order)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Being (Consentingly, Happily, Sexily) Mean to Tony [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941472
Comments: 24
Kudos: 109





	Food Science

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally conceived for the Season of Kink 'bodily fluids' square, but it stalled out on logistics and I ended up writing something _much_ tamer (Thirst).
> 
> This is not tame.
> 
> Thanks to Ash0 for the beta!

“This is more fun than I thought,” Steve commented as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

They’d bought some new toys for today, the biggest one a specially designed table. It came with specialty leaves with custom cutouts that could change it from a normal table into a set of stocks, so with Tony situated in them they had free access to his head, his hands were well out of the way, sticking through the table about a foot from either side of his head, and the rest of his body was trapped helplessly under the table. Bucky and Steve were seated comfortably at the table and, because they were feeling generous, Tony had a small low stool to sit on to minimize the strain of supporting himself with his head pinned at a specific height. 

The posture collar was a special addition, it could attach to the table to immobilize Tony completely. They’d arranged it so it kept his face tilted slightly forward. For Science reasons. Steve grinned to himself.

“I know, right?” Bucky smirked. “What do you think Tony?”

“Ahhch. Hooosh.” Steve was pretty sure Tony was trying to say ‘assholes’ around the wide dental gag levering his jaw and lips open. The metal forceps holding his tongue out clattered against the table, further hampering his efforts. 

“That’s not a very nice thing to say, Tony.” Bucky grinned. Tony gave him a flat glare and made his opinion slightly more clear with his hands. 

“Don’t forget this was your idea,” Steve offered, because Tony was fun to tease, particularly when he couldn’t really respond. “And I quote ‘It’s kinda fun when you guys make me a drooling mess. We should do some tests sometime to figure out what works best.’“

“Steve, would you like to do the honors for the first test?” Bucky gestured to the display of bottles and swabs they had amassed, arranged just on the edge of Tony’s sight. 

“I would.” Steve surveyed his options before deciding on the honey. Holding the forceps to tug Tony's tongue completely out, he carefully swabbed Tony’s mouth with the sweet substance He took his time, prodding at cheeks and moving Tony’s tongue around. There was literally nothing Tony could do to prevent Steve from doing anything he wanted here. He couldn’t move his head, he couldn’t close his mouth, he couldn’t even move his tongue. Steve was entranced, gently swiping the honey covered swap over Tony’s tongue, exploring the complete vulnerability.

Tony was breathing harder, his hands fidgeting awkwardly.

Satisfied with his coverage, Steve leaned back and watched. 

Tony’s cheeks were flushing red. Steve could see his tongue twitching, lips curling to try and hold back the saliva the honey had triggered. He was unsuccessful.

“Oooo nice,” Bucky groaned playfully as a string of drool slid out of Tony’s mouth. The angle of his head meant most of it missed his beard, instead it pooled on the little tray they’d left on the table in front of him. They’d measure it between flavours, just to make it Science. It was fun. 

Tony whimpered, looking miserable as they stared at him and more drool slid over his lips. All the attention, none of the power, it was his worst nightmare. Except…

Steve leaned over, to peer pointedly under the table. Tony shifted uncomfortably, but naked as he was he couldn’t hide his growing erection.

“That’s what I thought,” he said, as he sat back up. Tony flushed even darker and squeezed his eyes shut. Steve slid the tray out from under Tony’s chin, weighed it and noted the measurement. He poured the drool into a beaker, waste not want not. 

“Variable one complete,” he said.

There was a thump from the table as Tony’s hands jerked in their restraints.

Steve caught Bucky’s eyes, watching Tony out of the corner of his eyes. “Proceed with variable two.”

Tony jolted again. Well, okay. Talking about Tony as if he was just a science experiment was causing a stronger response than Steve had expected, but they could run with that. 

He caught Bucky’s eye knowing he had seen what Steve had seen. Bucky grinned and pulled out their little squirt bottle. “Testing surface is contaminated.” 

“Right. Rinse.”

Tony sputtered, gagging slightly as Bucky carefully rinsed his mouth, creating more mess. But he didn’t give any of his safe signals. 

“Proceed.” Steve gestured towards Bucky, who surveyed the options with dramatic care before choosing the small bottle of fireball whisky. 

Tony looked betrayed. 

\--

This had been an amazing idea, Steve thought, shifting to allow for his growing erection as he watched Tony drool. Put a bit of something in Tony’s mouth, sit back and watch him suffer. Toss around some experimental language and watch him twitch. Minimal effort, maximum results. Tony’s moans were almost constant now, interspersed with little whines and incoherent pleading whimpers. His face was wet and sticky, covered in various substances and drool. The soft surfaces of his mouth on obscene display, red and wet. 

They’d worked their way through tart apple slices (an apology after the fireball), lemon and lime slices, soy sauce, and salty black licorice. The citric acid had been the most entertaining so far, watching his mouth try and pucker while unable to close, but Steve suspected that the pop rocks Bucky was carefully maneuvering into Tony’s mouth would have that beat. 

He was right. Bucky dropped the candy onto Tony’s tongue and Tony immediately tried, and failed, to jerk away, looking confused and slightly cross eyed as the candy fizzed and popped in his mouth. Steve snorted, unable to hold back his laughter at his expression. 

Tony squirmed, hands fluttering as if he wanted to cover his face, but under the table Tony was hard and dripping. Steve leaned back so he could reach out his foot, pressing Tony’s cock up against his stomach and let Tony hump at him for a bit.

“A reward for being so entertaining,” he said, just to see if Tony could get any redder. 

Turns out he could. Huh. 

Steve gave Tony a minute or so, until Tony started to look like he was having too much fun then Steve pulled his foot back. Tony whined, trying to follow Steve’s foot, hands flailing in a grabbing motion. There was a thump and Tony froze suddenly. Bucky and Steve leaned to look. He’d knocked over his stool and was left awkwardly crouched.

“Well, you’ve got yourself in a pickle there,” Bucky said, grinning. Steve leaned back so he could keep an eye on Tony’s hands and face just in case it was too much. But Tony got his legs under himself, kneeling but still a couple thigh-straining inches above being able to sit comfortably on his heels.

There was a different strain on Tony’s face now, exertion mixing with the arousal and misery. Steve absently palmed at himself then pressed a bit firmer, half surprised at how good it felt. He’d been distracted from own desires. He let himself groan a bit when Tony’s eyes turned to him. Tony’s face was a mess, open and desperate for anything they would give him. His cock was hard and needy, his legs were starting to tremble. Vulnerable. At their absolute mercy. 

Bucky had already given in, pulled himself out of his pants and was slowly jerking himself off, watching Tony through hooded eyes. And that was a pretty picture too. 

But Steve knew just the thing to make this perfect. He carefully reached for the skewer holding the sliced bit of hot pepper, careful to keep his hands out of the way of any of the juices. The last thing he wanted to do was dose himself. 

He held it up in front of Tony’s face, let the anticipation build in Tony’s wide eyes as he realized what it was. Tony was babbling incomprehensible pleas but Steve ignored him as he delicately swabbed the pepper around Tony’s mouth, ensuring a nice coating of oils. Satisfied with his coverage, Steve sat back and opened his pants to watch the show. 

Steve could see the heat build in Tony’s face, forehead crumpling and eyes welling. He was making the most wonderful noises: guttural, then whining, pleading little hitches as tears started leaking down his face. The forceps clattered against the table as he tried to get away from the rising pain. 

Steve wanted to touch, needed more than just his hand. He reached out, grabbed at Bucky, dragged him over for a kiss. Bucky met him eagerly, and Steve’s arousal flared. He worked himself faster, he was so close - 

Bucky pulled away, tugging at Steve, slightly more rational. “Fuck, slow down. We have a target.”

Right, Steve let Bucky pull him to his feet. Tony’s wet wide open mouth and ravaged face a much much better focus than his own hand. Tony was obviously in pain, but his hips were moving constantly now, searching for any stimulation. Steve drank in the tears and suffering and wondered if this was the day Tony would come untouched. 

“Close your eyes, sweetheart,” Bucky warned, and Steve had just a second to be grateful for Bucky’s foresight before he came spurting hot across Tony’s face. 

“Jesus,” he heard Bucky swear, and Steve opened his eyes in time to see Bucky adding his own contribution to the mess that was Tony.

“Fuck you’re a disaster,” Steve groaned as he sank down into the chair again, feeling lax and unfocused after his orgasm. There was a thump as Tony tugged at his hands, moaning with frustrated arousal. Steve looked up at Bucky mentally tagging him in to take the lead, ceding his control of the scene and hoping Bucky got his message. 

Bucky did. He reached out, wiping the come out of Tony’s eyes, tapping him on the cheek to get his attention, then used Tony’s tongue to wipe the come and tears off his fingers. 

“You’re looking pretty desperate there now.” 

Tony nodded as much as he could in the brace, eyes wide and pathetic. Bucky leaned forward to slide the tray with the drool jar and a clear fleshlight into view. He picked up the fleshlight with taunting slowness, toying with it in front of Tony’s face. 

“Here’s the deal. If you wanna come, you can fuck this with your own drool as lube. Or you can not come and we’ll get some ice for your little problem there.”

Tony’s eyes flickered to the toy, the drool jar, Bucky’s face and back to the toy. 

“What’s it gonna be?”

Tony’s eyes closed, defeated, and pointed towards the fleshlight.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Your hornyness will always override your good sense. Open your eyes, you’re gonna watch this.”

Steve watched Tony’s face twist as Bucky poured the murky looking fluid into the fleshlight, but his expression softened into pleasure when Bucky reached under the table to slide the toy into place, anchoring it onto a stand. 

Tony’s gratified groan when he slid into the sleeve went straight to Steve’s cock, so when Bucky stood back up, Steve kicked his chair sideways and pulled Bucky down into his lap, kissing him through his startled laughter and the chair’s alarming creaking. From this angle they could both see Tony out of the corner of their eyes, but would hopefully look sufficiently distracted to Tony that it would add an extra layer. 

Steve really was a little distracted with Bucky in his lap, but it wasn’t long before he heard the catch in Tony’s breathing that meant he was close. Steve half considered kicking the stand out of the way, ruining the orgasm, but that would just be too mean after all they’d already done, especially for a little evening scene. They’d let him come, and then their night would end with clean up in the giant bathtub and Tony’s favourite ice cream. Possibly ice cream in the bathtub, depending on if they caved to Tony whims or not. 

Who was he kidding, it would definitely be ice cream in the bathtub. 

Steve mouthed around the back of Bucky’s neck, drank in the image of Tony sweaty and straining, fists clenched and eyes closed as he pushed trembling muscles just a little bit more, then came with a beatific sigh. 

Bucky was off his lap in a second, resetting the stool so Tony could relax while they set about releasing him. 

“You’re always amazing Tony. We’re just gonna get you out of here, JARVIS has the bath running so we’ll get you cleaned up, and then we can curl up with your favourite ice cream.”

“Hmmm?” Tony looked dazed. “Ice cream?”

“Bath then ice cream.” Steve clarified.

Tony perked up at that, looking hopeful, “Bath _and_ ice cream?”

Bucky chuckled and Steve sighed. He made a mental note to bring extra pints in a cooler to the bathroom to make up for the ice cream inevitably dropped into the bath. “Yeah, okay. Bath and ice cream.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are loved! Including keyboard smashes and emoji flailing.


End file.
